User blog:Percyplunge/Another Good "Girl Meets World" episode Idea
Here's another Girl Meets World episode idea. This is called "Girl Meets Maya The Hero". Beginning Scene: At the School in science class, The teacher is teaching a lesson about the environment. The teacher ask for everyone's homework essays. Maya tells the teacher a excuse that her homework isn't done because she has lost it. The teacher wasn't going to allow Maya a extended time. So she has failed her assignment. (Girl Meets World Theme Song) Story: Maya and Riley talk about her missing assignment, but Maya tells the truth that she didn't lose it. That she couldn't understand it well and she did do the paper and thinks she didn't do well. Riley suggest she should turn it in. But their science teacher left for the rest of the day. Maya gets a idea about sneaking into the school and placing it on the teachers desk. At home, Topanga has to go for a meeting but can't find her keys. Auggie finds Topanga's keys and thanks him for being a great detective. That Night, Janitor Harley is working a night shift cleaning. Maya sneaks into a hallway window. She sneaks into the science classroom after Harley Keiner leaves from cleaning. she puts her homework with the other papers, but only to start a fire by accident. She runs to the fire alarm and pulls it and runs out of the building. Next day, Riley and Maya arrives at Cory's class, only to find out that Cory has a pass for Maya to go to the Principals office. Maya worries that she is going to get into trouble. Cory, The Principal (Stuart Pankin), and the science teacher ask Maya about the incident last night because she was caught on tape. She lies about walking by the school and seeing a fire in a classroom and runs inside to pull a fire alarm. Everyone congrats her with Cory giving a strange look. At home, Auggie hides a paper from her Topanga. When Topanga is searching for it. Auggie goes look around and finds it. Topanga thanks Auggie again but she doesn't remember leaving it there. At School, Everyone is praising Maya for being a hero. Riley talk about wonderful her best friend is. Maya tells Riley that she started the fire. Riley convinces her to tell the truth before the lie gets worse. The two see Janitor Harley looking sad. Harley tells them that the school directors are thinking I'm the one who started it and are doing a investigation on him which can lose him his job. Maya starts feeling bad now. At home, Topanga sees Auggie hiding one her items. Auggie leaves the room, and Topanga gets her item from where Auggie hid it. She acts that she is missing it. Auggie looks for it but can't find it. Topanga tricks Auggie and Topanga tells him that he doesn't have to act to be good at something. At School, Maya goes to Cory's classroom while he is on break and tells him the truth. Cory tells Maya that he knew that she would have started it because he did a similar stunt when he was her age. Cory passes on the same lesson that Mr. Feeny told him about know about Characters. So both Maya and Cory go the principal's office and Maya tells the truth about her starting the fire and why she didn't turn in her paper. The Principal gives her a option to work with a after school tutor when she needs it. However, the Principal gives her detention for the rest of the week to help her makeup her science homework and a week of 1 hour janitor duty with Harley. Which shows Maya that Harley's job is saved. Ending Scene: Maya works with Janitor Harley. Harley thanks her for saving his job and gives her some pointers on recycling. Then we see The Principal (played by Stuart Pankin), The Principal ended a phone call with his wife. He complains about his little baby. When he sees his baby, the baby says "Not the Momma". (This is a reference to Michael Jacobs' show "Dinosaurs".) A similar theme to Dinosaurs is played during the last few seconds of the episode and played through the Michael Jacobs Productions logo and It's a Laugh Productions logo. Notes: *The plot is similar to the Boy Meets World episode "Hometown Hero" So What do you think of this episode idea? Category:Blog posts